Smashverse Hoops 3 on 3
Smashverse Hoops 3-on-3: The Space Jam is yet another pointless Smashverse game, but it's certainly better than the pointless games that are exactly the same. This game plays like Mario Hoops 3-on-3, which is a basketball game. This game features more memes than Miiverse users. Before development, there was a Smashverse game in which a wiki contributer predicted. He realized that there's no Meme characters in these games, and thus this fake game is made. Characters Character Types * All-Around characters are balanced. No high stats, no low stats. They're also very boring. * Technical characters have a good aim but they can be slow and weak. They are all weak in muscle strength. * Speedy characters are very weak. However, they are pretty fast. They gotta go fast. * Powerful characters are very slow but are good at stealing and have a far shot. They're bigger than Ridley. * Tricky characters have one large stat, the rest are rather low but they have trick moves. They're trolls. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Smash Cup: * Bigley Statium (Basic Stadium, no obstacles) * Shrek's Swamp (The Swamp area lowers speed) * Bard's Basement (Thousand Island Dressing spillage can make you slip, Pickles can trip players) * Sakurai's Pic of the Day (Stage Boss: Sakurai. He'll occasionally change the latitude of the arena and can create hills with Pic of the Days) Youtube Cup: * Boku no City (Cars can run over players but are rare) * Freddy's Pizzaria (The Animatronics move when you don't look at them, can stun players) * Minecraft (TNT can blow up players, stunning them, also Skeletons shoot players) * Darude-Sandstorm (Stage Boss: Miley Cyrus. She'll ride on a wrecking ball to stun players. Also the screen is blocked by a Sandstorm) Zelda Cup: * Porky Factory (Moving belts and Pigmasks can interrupt the player) * Ashley Mansion (The Book can change wether the gravity changes and the obstacles around the arena) * Neo Team Nightstar's Lair (You can get false reported, causing a penalty) * Starbucks (You can drink Coffee, making your speed double) Meme Cup: * Leo Luster Tracks (King K. Rool occasionally throws minions to attack you as he rides the tracks) * Fairly Odd World (Dinkleberg serves as an obstacle, nothing special) * Salty Spatoon (Ice can make you slip, also tables block players) * Cory's House (Stage Boss: Obama can give you taxes and can make military men attack players) Special Cup: * Weenie Hut Jr. (Stage Boss: Patrick can attack you as Patrick Man, or can throw Mayonnaise at you from a distance) * Volleyball Community (Volleyballs can be shot instead of Basketballs, which are lighter and act like Volleyballs) * Old Man's Cave (There are no walls that lead to an abyss, also bats attack) * Space Jam Court (Basic, nothing special) * Space Jam Court v.2 (Battles the Space Jam aliens 5 vs. 3 if you win the cup on 9.0 difficulty) Extra Cups Earthbound Cup: * Onett * Tazmiley Village * New Pork City's Basketball palace * Berling * Magicent Gameplay The main mode is Tourney mode, where a team of 3 is chosen and they compete against other teams for the cup, in generally 4 matches. Almost all of the gameplay in the game is controlled by the Touch Screen. The only exceptions are moving a character, which is controlled by the D-pad, and a special form of passing, which uses the L button. This can be switched around with the buttons controlling movement and the R button for passing for left-handed players. There are some moves for both offense and defense, depending on the certain commands you press, The player's team of three is identified with a red circle below them, a blue circle for the opponent team's players. The player's team's basket is always facing ahead of them, and the opponent's team in the back, even when switching court. Moving up on the touch screen is used for offense and stroking down is used for defense. For more on moves, see the Practice section. The match starts at half court, with the center of each team preparing to jump for the ball that a hoop will release at the start. Matches are played in at least two periods lasting two and a half minutes. At the end of each period, each team's coin count is reset to 0 and another jump-ball at half court is initiated. Whichever team has the most points overall when all periods are played, wins the match. Items Similar to Smashverse Kart 8, the game contains a variety of different items to help you be a top baller. They are as follows: * Yeah Bomb - Distracts anyone caught in it's radius by filling their notifications with yeahs. * Bigley Mushroom - Causes the user to turn as big as Bigley (if the user is Bigley, then it has no effect). * Double Cherry - Creates a clone of the user, thus making the game 4 on 3. * Franklin Badge - Reflects anything (Which are items) * Mr.Saturn - It makes you confused since it speaks jebrish and werid English zOoM!. Modes Solo Mode Story Mode: Bio: "Battle various opponents in a story mode fashion." Tournament Bio: "Compete in a tournament to win a cup" Versus Match Bio: "Choose a character and pick a court to play" Multiplayer Group Match Bio: "Play with up to 6 players!" Group Tourney Bio: "Play with up to 6 players in a tournament!" Vault Collectables Bio: "See what you unlocked and got from previous matches" Options Bio: "Change the options to fit your style of gameplay." Controls Bio: "Change the controls, etc." Story Mode Story Mode is basically a story based campaign in which you play as and against certain characters and bosses. There are unlockables unlocked on certain circumstances and there are some cutscenes with actual voice acting. You can change the difficulty to easy to hard. Adam does not appare in Story Mode, if you find a secret door, you'ill battle him. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Slam The campaign starts when Michael Jordan is practicing basketball with his coach. His coach was teaching Jordan how to perfect a slam dunk, until the evil Mister Swackhammer comes into the basketball arena slowly clapping. He says "Well Michael Jordan, you seem professional. Too bad that I'm going to take over basketball!" Michael Jordan asks him in confusion "Wait, weren't you the alien that tried to enslave the Loony Toons? And what do you mean take over basketball?" Mister answers Michael "Well, I'll just have to first get an army and politely ask the goverment to simply have me own basketball. I just need them to sign this contract and I'll take over this pathetic sport." Michael's coach asks "What's your evil plan this time? What are you gonna do?" "Hmph, whatever, I won't spoil the fun. Instead have my minions battle ya!" The Mister then sends 3 Eggman robots to battle Michael as he walks away. *Battle the eggbots, 3 vs. 1. Difficulty: Very Easy* After winning, Michael asks his coach "Where did he go?" The coach says "Well he might have an army. Before we try to defeat him, we have to have some back up..." The two then leaves the basketball court ending the chapter.